


Hear Me Roar

by ShadedCat



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Canon-Typical Violence, Canonical Character Death, Chaos Theory, Coming of Age, Drama, Eventual Happy Ending, Family, Gen, Genderbending, Gets Wrecked, Happy Cersei, Humor, IT TAKES TWO TO TANGO, Jaime Lannister can be at fault, Kinda, Murder, Out of Character, Period-Typical Sexism, Self-Insert, Set Events in Time Cannot Change, Some Events Can, Strong Female Characters, Tywin Lannister's A+ Parenting, Violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-12
Updated: 2018-02-12
Packaged: 2019-03-17 06:38:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,972
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13653513
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShadedCat/pseuds/ShadedCat
Summary: Dying shouldn't have been a good thing. Dying in and of itself was something that everyone always should make sure they avoid having happen to them, it should not feel free and liberating. I shouldn't be happy that I died. But I did, and now, I want to stay a live for as long as possible in a story where Death has his scythe closely carresting my neck and everyone, and I'm one of the character's who pushes the others onto the blade.





	Hear Me Roar

I died. Yes I died, no if, ands, or buts about that fact. I died, caput, entered the far beyond, went to greener plains/pastures, transcended to the great beyond, whatever sort of term you wish to dying, the fact remains, I died.

Unceremoniously mind you. Nothing grand nor great about how I died. I was drunkenly walking away from a college party, and for once in my life, didn’t look both ways before crossing the street. The one time I didn’t, I was hit dead on by a likewise drunk couple making out with the driver flooring the gas. I can’t even say I died by way of nice car, I died by being hit by a Prius. A Prius of all things, how embarrassing. Death by Prius, though I suppose death by Leaf is a lot worse in comparison.

Hearts out to those who died by a Leaf. Now you may be wondering, why do I sound so nonplussed about dying. Well the reason is this, if I’m dead, how is anything of this happening? You know, the me still narrating this story. Fourth wall break aside, and there will be many of those, let’s move to position where just mere moments after my hearts stop beating after being hit by the Prius and my eyes one last time. Likewise, let’s also shift the point of view from myself, to the omnipotent presence whom see’s all, knows all, but chooses to not interfere because sometimes the training wheels need to come off…

-1-

Tywin Lannister was not often described as pensive, or even anxious really. He was a man, by all standards, made others pensive and anxious. However even a man as powerful as the Hand of the King could not be all mighty and all knowing when it came to birthing of children. Even more harrowing to learn, that it was several weeks before the anticipated birthing of the child was due.

He had already seen to it that the Maester who had given him this misinformation was punished, flogged and imprisoned until Tywin deemed him fit for release. Now he had every capable midwife and actual competent Measter in the room where his wife was currently screaming. His brow furrowed at the guards unfortunate enough to stand guard of the door while this process was occurring.

One felt would feel the life in danger when Tywin Lannister’s eyes narrowed.

Soon however the screaming had ebbed away, and it seemed that Tywin Lannister’s eyes only gained more intensity. Only when the door opened with the bloody midwife looking haggard at what she just done. Tywin however could care less of the woman, not trusting her to give him the information he needed. No, he could only trust himself, and easily pushed passed her to see what had become of his wife and child.

Children, two of them. That was greeted Tywin’s sight upon entering the room. Two children, eyes closed bodies being washed away of birthing gore, their mouths latched onto the teats of his wife, Joanna. She looked tired, face gaunt as she held the two children to her breasts.

Tywin stared. He did not count on two children. He couldn’t on one, and he couldn’t on that one child to be a boy. A boy he could train, to mold, to strengthen their House. Now he had one boy, and one girl. Twins, a more devout man would call it a miracle, he called it an expectance of those with the blood of a Lannister.

“Tywin, don’t just stand there.” That was Joanna whispering as the Maesters finished wiping the babes down. With a single look to them as a whole, they left the room, leaving the Lord and Lady of Casterly Rock with their two newborn children. All was quiet, save for the sound of the babes suckling the teats of Joanna. “Tywin…”

He walked forward, feet moving with purpose as he looked at the- Their children. He had a son and a daughter.

“Names,” Joanna whispered as her eyes began to close from exhaustion. The babes were likewise pulling off her teats as well, soft breathing coming from all three as Tywin stared silently at it all. “Names Tywin…” Joanna’s voice whispered before she was lulled to sleep. Tywin face formed a rare smile, his wife, his beautiful wife was safe from the birthing fever. He knelt to leave a kiss to her temple before his eyes turned back to his children.

His hands went to them now, the girl first. One Maester having whispered to him how the girl had been born first, with the boy having holding her foot as they were birthed. He could see it now, the Lannister golden hair, the emerald eyes. She would be a beauty, much like her mother, and the most integral key for House Lannister to stand atop all the others. To be the proud Lions they were, standing above even Dragons, Wolves, and Stags.

“Cersei… Cersei of House Lannister. My daughter,” Tywin whispered aloud. His hand brushed the head of his daughter, she hiccupped in her sleep, but Tywin paid no mind to that. No he was looking towards the future, a son was his expected outcome. One to take over in his stead when he died, to lead House Lannister to greatness.

A daughter however… Well, men were made Kings, women were made to give birth to them, as the old saying goes…

-2-

Jaime Lannister would follow his sister to the ends of Westeros, fight off whole hordes of others to keep her safe, and be her night in shining armor whenever the Long Night comes, or whatever that last one was. Following Cersei to the bowels of Casterly Rock to see the cage where their Grandfather kept his Lions was also on that list… Hopefully.

Two frequented this place, though it was mostly who Jaime who brought Cersei here. If only to drag her away from the books and the sycophantic Maesters who wanted to be in their father’s good graces. Cersei simply liked reading all the books and stories and asking questions. Only the thought of seeing the Lion under Casterly Rock was what made her ever leave.

And so here they were, after dodging the guards and their Uncle Kevan, with help from a laughing Uncle Gerion, in the bowels of Casterly Rock once more. Gerion having lead away the guards so the two could see the Lion. He didn’t expect Cersei to drag her brother on top of the cage.

The Lion itself was a beautiful beast. Maneless, it large size alone made Jaime apprehensive about going near it. When he asked his father, on one of his rare visits home, on who would win in a fight a lion or a dragon, his father smiled without humor and said, “a lion shall always stand on top”. Now coming face to face with it, or rather face to cage, he could see what his father meant. Even sleeping, the creature’s claws and exposed teeth were harrowing to see.

Cersei did not see those however. What she saw where the lions along the lions fur. Mattered and untreated. She heard the buzzing of flies, and the old gnawed on bone more fit for a dog, than this proud and powerful creature. A fly came too close to her and so she tried to swat it away, her elbow hitting one of the feeding opening’s bars and causing her to hiss in pain.

“Cersei, be careful, you’re going to wake it,” Jaime whispered when he saw the Lion sneeze and scratch its face. The Emerald eyes of his sister twinkled in the light as she gazed at the Lions. Then Jaime saw Cersei reach underneath her dress, the skirt riding up high for her to do so. He felt his face grow hot at the sight of pale thigh. “Cersei, please.”

“What is it brother dear?” Cersei’s tone was teasing, but the smile which lit up her face made the teasing worth it, at least in Jaime’s eyes.

“Nothing…” He mumbled before his eyes widened when he saw what his sister now held in her hands.

“Do you think she’d like chicken or mutton?” Cersei asked naively. A small package of meat, that was what Cersei had hidden under her dress when they had ducked through Castery Rock’s kitchens to hide from the guards.

Jaime felt horror run through him as Cersei unwrapped the package, the smell of chicken wafting in the air and, horrifyingly, smelt by the Lion in the cage. It let out a loud ear shattering roar as it smelled the chicken, the noise so deep that it made the cage, the room, by the Seven, maybe even all of Casterly Rock shake. Jaime fell, landing on his back with a small shout of pain. His eyes saw stars, and when they cleared he wished the stars were still there as he saw his sister stumble on the bars and fall through the gaps made for food slip through.

She fell face first on the maneless Lion’s back before sliding off her side. She rolled to her feet now, perhaps no less than two hands away from the Lion’s large amber eyes. Jaime couldn’t speak, couldn’t breathe, couldn’t even move. He could only stare as his sister, his beautiful, sweet, smart, and suicidal sister stare at the Lion without any hint of fear.

The Lion reared back and let out another ear piercing roar, this time Jaime swore the entire castle was shaken.

The door to the bowels was now thrown open, Uncle Kevan and six armed Lannister guards streaming through intent on pulling the children away from the Lion. Only all seven of them froze in fear as they saw Cersei, the most loyal and promising of Tywin’s children, in the literal Lion’s cage.

 _We are all dead. We are all dead. First Cersei shall die. Then Tywin will kill us all because we let Cersei die…_ Kevan thought with abject horror. No one in the room moved, not Kevan, not the guards, not Jaime who still lay on the floor in fear, not the Lion who still stared at Cersei, and not Cersei who stared back at the Lion without any sort of hesitation.

“Oh come now brother, surely it shouldn’t be so hard pulling children away from her,” Gerion’s voice sounded as he pushed his way through the guards. He too froze with wide eyes as he saw his niece, the one who always asked him for stories where as his brother would glare and belittle him, staring at the lion. Not even noticing his entrance, much like the others. “By the Mother…”

The tension in the room was thick, filled with apprehension. Kevan even thought that a Dragon would have no affect on the situation, preferring that fiery inferno than that of his older brother’s.

“You must be lonely…” Cersei muttered as she approached the Lion. All the men stared as she made one small step towards the creature, face completely fearless as she stretched her hands out. Her fingers brushed the fur of the muzzle of the animal, her hands barely even covering it as the Lion stared at her. “No pride. No cubs. No one to call your own.” Took another step forward, and now knelt her own forehead against the beast. “Food not fit even for a prisoner, made to feed you, the Queen of all beasts. A cage, when fields or forests would only amount to a fraction of your splendor… A stranger in a strange land…” For many in the room, that last thought seemed to be not directed at the Lion.

Then Cersei pulled away from the Lion, and it let out a low growl before Cersei grabbed the packaged chicken she had brought prior. She pulled the meat out before presenting it to the Lion. Those who watched could only feel fear grip their hearts as the Lion knelt its large maw down to grab the chicken from Cersei’s hand. Teeth many in the castle knew could rip through a man’s throat with ease like a Valyrian blade, grasping the chicken before the flicked upwards.

The chicken flying in the air for the time it took for one to blink before it was bitten down through the middle by the Lion. The sound of bones being crushed along with flesh chilled many to the bone as they watched Lion lick its maw. Cersei giggled, giggled, as a look passed over to her by the Lion.

“You smelled it didn’t you? The other one.” Cersei smiled at the Lion, and Kevan swore that the Stranger had taken him now. A child no more than five namedays, smiling without any fear at a beast whose single bit could gorge a man’s head.

Cersei reached from underneath the skirt of her dress once more. The red and gold inlaid fabric riding high to her thigh before another package of meat was in her hands. The Lion salivated, drool falling onto the hem of the same red and gold inlaid dress as Cersei unwrapped the package to reveal another chicken.

This Cersei fed the Lion herself. Bringing the chicken to the Lion’s maw where it gently closed around it. Cersei extracted her hand as the Lion began to consume the chicken, biting through bone and flesh once more. Then Cersei turned to face her family and guardsmen.

“I think she’d like one more chicken, maybe two. Could someone go fetch them?” She asked with the authority only a child of Tywin Lannister could have given the situation of insanity. No one moved, and Cersei’s emerald eyes narrowed. “Well, is someone gonna move? Jaime?”

“R-Right!” Jaime sprung up to his feet now after hearing his sister’s request. His mind finally unadled as he pushed his way through the guards and uncles, feet echoing along the stone passageway to the kitchen.

A low growl came from the Lion as Cersei turned to it. Her hands rose once more to hold the muzzle of the Lion.

“Hush you. My dearest brother will come through, don’t you worry. A Lannister always pays their debts.” Perhaps it was the insane use of Tywin’s own motto, or maybe the passage of time had finally gone far along that their minds had finally caught up with events, but the guards and both Kevan and Gerion Lannister finally felt themselves free of their paralysis and collapsed to the ground. Their legs limp in front of them as they stared as the daughter of Tywin of House Lannister, Hand of the King, Warden of the West, Lord of Casterly Rock speak to the Lion in which their father, her late Grandfather, had bought just before his death as celebration for the birth of his grandchildren years prior.

“Brother… You’re seeing this as well right?” Gerion asked, for once his voice no longer filled with mirth and jest, now only a deep sense of affirmation.

“You mean our dear brother’s daughter in the cage of Lion our father bought, the same Lion which tore apart two men when they had foolishly let it loose. Then aye.” Kevan turned to the men behind, the same trusted men who’d been on Tywin and his Campaign during the War of the Ninepenny Kings. “You lot seem that too, right?”

“Aye ser…” Ser Jallen Melcolm muttered with a daze in his voice. “Aye ser I do, as good as the lion on your sigil millords…”

“Right.”

“Cersei! The cooks gave us the freshes chickens they had on hand!” Jaime’s voice came ringing from the stone hallway once more before he came skirting into the room. In his hands were two full roasted chickens, the smell mouthwatering, especially for one Lion. Cersei let go of the Lion before turning to the bars which faced Jaime. Her hands outstretched between the two of them. With a dopey smile, Jaime handed the chickens to his dear sister, knowing Cersei would get out of this. She always does, Cersei was smart, smarter than him most assuredly, and he guessed that Cersei was smarter than anyone except maybe Father, but that’s because Father was Father.

Cersei brought the chickens back into the cage before turning to the Lion. She placed them both down in front of Lion before kneeling with it. The Lion then finally lay back onto its belly, its large paw moving one chicken into her mouth before sheering through it. With the last chicken however, the Lion did something that Gerion knew he would have to immortalize in a book.

The Lion grabbed the lasted chicken with its maw before lifting it, and putting it in Cersei’s face. Cersei for her part looked at the chicken, a smile on her face before her hands went and pulled off a leg. “Thank you” she smiled before biting into the chicken at the same time the Lion tipped her head back to swallow what was left whole. Cersei ate hers in a much less dramatic way, tearing through the flesh with all the class of a High born lady, as the Septa had taught her to eat, but all the while not leaving eye contact with Lion. Once the flesh was eaten, Cersei placed the bone at the foot of her kneeling knees before her hands were licked by the Lion. Soft, gentle licks, with only the tip probing around and on the fingers and hand of the girl before it retreated back into the Lion’s mouth once her hands had been lifted of all the grease.

With one last satisfied roar, the Lion knelt down back on its belly. A mute yawn before those large amber eyes closed and a tension seemed to lift from the entire room. Cersei stood now, wiping her hands on the red and golden inlaid dress and turning towards her brother, her uncles, and the guards which were meant to guard them from dangers, no matter where present.

“Uncle Gerion, please unlock the cage so I may leave for my bath.” Cersei’s voice was once more that same dual tone of command and mirth. She knew full well what she’s done, and knew how unbelievable this was to them all, and yet knew that not a single person could tell anyone else, let Father hear about how they all let Cersei fall intot he Lion’s cage. There would be no point in even trying negotiate with Tywin Lanister, and Cersei knew this.

This is why Jaime says his sister is so smart.

“R-Right you are dear niece,” Gerion laughed, trying in vain to have his jibes and mirth will the strength back into his weak legs. His hands reached towards the large ring which held all the keys to all the rooms and all the locks of Casterly Rock on them, and he his shaking hands easily found the one which was served as the key for the Lion’s cage, seldom used. The Lion let out a snore which caused Gerion and everyone else save Cersei to let out a small yelp and caused Geion to drop his keys. He bent down to pick them, sending a sheepish smile to Cersei who smiled in turn. Her Emerald eyes never losing that mischievous and calculating twinkle.

With a flick of his wrists, the door was opened, and Cersei walked out. Hands behind a straight back, she walked easily passed Uncle Kevan and his guards, only pausing to turn one last time to look at Jaime.

“Come sweet brother. Mother would like a story to be told to her before her rest. And I plan on a bath before we meet her.”

“Coming Cersei~” Jaime sang as he dutifully followed behind her. Cersei hummed a song that the septa had taught her, the hymn to the “Rains of Castamere”. The eerie tune following the two as they made their way through the halls.

“Gerion…”

“Yes Kevan?”

“This secret is too never leave this group, on pain of death. Understood.”

“Yes brother. It’s all mummer’s will now…”

“Good. Same with you men. Not a single whisper, nor a single song, lest you wish your tongues be pulled out your gaping mouths, slowly.”

“Aye milord.”

-3-

It was made a private decree that Cersei nor Jaime were to be allowed to wander the castle any more without at least Kevan or Gerion accompanying them. No longer were the guards the ones who dogged the twins, and more often than naught, it was Gerion who followed his brother’s children. However even with his presence, Cersei would still visit the lion in the bowels below, always bring several chickens with her and even having Jaime come feed the Lion with her. Gerion even once was allowed to come close, to stroke the fur of the lion’s belly, never forgetting its softness or how its larges eyes seem to stare through him.

Though this act, did Cersei and Jaime not seem to mind his company, even naming him their favorite uncle, much to Kevan’s dismay and jealousy.

It wouldn’t last for long however, as Kevan soon found Jaime pulling Cersei along to see the live practices that Kevan hosted. Jaime’s eyes were always wide and enraptured with what he saw, never once missing a beat or flinching as the sound of metal clashing against metal rang in the air. Cersei had some interest as well, but namely in who the ones training and from where they came.

Cersei’s studies in both Westerosi customs and Westerosi history had gone far beyond expectation. She did not simply study the texts but had whole journals of her notes for each text she read. Her penship however was questionable, but as long as only she alone read the notes, then all was fine. Even more so, Gerion had never thought that such a child could come from the lions of his brother, the sour and grave man he be, yet while his daughter shared his air of superiority and chilling way with words, she didn’t share narrow mind. No, her mind was as vast as the sea which could be seen from Casterly Rock, large and endless.

Gerion found himself telling the girl stories she couldn’t find in the texts the Maesters has easily given her. Much like her mind, her body also grew. Being six namedays old, she and Jaime were slowly starting to differ in their appearance. Jaime’s face grew rougher and more refined, while Cersei’s began to become more heart shape, the hallmarks of Joanna’s beauty easily seen and seemingly amplified in her daughter.

 _Aye, Tywin will have no lack of suitors looking to court her…_ Gerion thought sadly as he saw Cersei and Jaime ooh and ahh as Ser Samwell demonstrated horse riding to some of the new squires.

“Cersei… Do you think… Do you think I could be a knight?” Jaime asked as he stared wistfully at the men below him. Kevan would only allow Jaime to his training when Tywin came back and allowed his son to do so under his watchful eye. “Like in stories Uncle Gerion told us. Like Ser Duncan the Tall, or Ser Arthur Dayne?”

 _If you don’t think you can, Tywin will probably make you one regardless._ Gerion thought ruefully.

“I think you shouldn’t just be a simple knight,” Cersei commented as she stared at the swords the squires were practicing with in the yard. Jaime looked confused, and even Gerion leaned in to see what his niece was thinking about. “I believe you can be a knight that can rival even Sir Duncan!” Jaime’s eyes lit with excitement and motivation as hugged his sister, the two giggling while Gerion himself had to try very hard to laugh at Cersei’s suggestion.

 _Oh by the Seven, I can’t breathe!_ Gerion wheezed before he righted himself up after letting out a snort or two. _Oh yes Jaime, wander as the next Ser Duncan the Tall. Show my brother what you think of his plans, piss on them with your tattered cloak behind you!_

“But know this sweet brother…” Cersei’s voice seemed to take a different tone. No longer was it filled with mischief and command, but sounded older, more hardened and eerily hollow. “Vows are only words which are meant for man to bind another man’s will. Vows are not what makes a man, but the choices a man makes; what he considers right and wrong makes a man. Know that no matter what happens, you know what is right, and what is wrong. A knight is not a knight if they kill the people they strive to protect. No, a knight is a knight as they uphold their values, no matter the cost…” With her words said, she left her brother as he stared in deep thought at what his sister meant.

Gerion knew that she was going to be with their mother, Joanna. It seemed just after their sixth name day occurred did she try and spend as much time with the newly pregnant Joana as possible. Either regaling the Lady of Casterly Rock of stories of old or playing the harp so she could sleep easier as Tywin was away at King’s Landing.

-4-

Joanna Lannister loved her lord husband Tywin dearly. And she knew he too loved her in return. She knew Tywin has done many things in order for their family to be as strong as they are right now, and she is willing to turn a blind eye when the actions he condones as “just” border on cruel. No, as his wife, she had to respect and honor the decisions he made as her husband, the Lord of Casterly Rock, the Warden of the West, and the Hand of the King.

However, the children she and Tywin brought into this world shall always be her greatest happiness that her husband could give to her. Cersei and Jaime, their two children meant the world to Joanna, and knowing they were living under a strong name brought her peace of mind.

Even more so was how much Cersei went beyond both her or Tywin’s expectations. At four namedays old, she had already started to read the more advanced texts which were housed in either the Maester’s quarters or even Tywin’s own solar. Her manners was not exactly the eloquence of the perfect high born lady, and while her embroidery needed work, her fingers were skilled in playing the harp.

And she was always a smiling. While Tywin smiled far and fewer between, Cersei’s smiles were as endless and as expected as the rising sun. As if the very thoughts of waking up excited her beyond her wildest imaginations, and that every day was an adventure fit for a story.

Joanna loved her two children immensely. And she knew that she’d love their third just as much. Whether it be a boy or girl, Joanna knew that she would love them regardless. While Tywin wanted a second son in order to ensure the safety of their family, Joanna hoped that she’d have a girl just for another daughter for Cersei to bond with, and for Jaime to protect.

Even though it seemed that Cersei was the one who was leading Jaime out of trouble. Oh her daughter may act like she knew a lot, and maybe she does for the most part, but Joanna knew her children. She knew that while Jaime was a boy, the adventures were always lead by Cersei.

 _If Tywin knew what she was capable of…_ Joanna laughed to herself as the soft strums of Cersei’s fingers on the harp began to drift in. However, unlike how most notes were happy or filled the air with mirth, these ones were ominous, cold, and dark. From the corner of her eye, Joanna saw a flash shine fall past her daughter’s chin when the torch caught it.

“Cersei dear, come close.” Joanna’s hand beckoned her eldest child to her. The strumming ceased.

“Yes mother.” The sound of Cersei’s feet on the wooden boards of her chambers echoed. Joanna brought her hands around her daughter’s head, cooing as she felt Cersei shake within her touch. Sobs were heard and in the room between the two of them, Joanna saw that Cersei was scared for once in her life.

“Shh. Shh.” Joanna cooed as she held Cersei close. The sobbing eventually ceased, however Joanna still knew her daughter was still troubled. “Cersei, my dearest daughter, why do tears stain your face? Why has your happiness been replaced with this sudden sadness?”

Cersei’s opened her mouth but made no noise. Instead she just brought her head to her mother’s side as she began to shake and sob once more. Joanna could only wait and comfort her daughter as the tears continued to fall. Her hands combing through Cersei’s hair, she had a smile on her face at the small knot in the tresses. She always had a habit of forgetting of brushing her hair of all things…

“Mother…” Cersei’s voice sounded broken and tinged with fear. “I don’t want you to go. I want you to stay. I want you, Jaime, Father, and T—Our good sibling together. I don’t want you to go.” Joanna didn’t speak, and instead let her daughter speak her piece. And like a flood, a torrent came suddenly and unwarranted, but all the more shocking for Joanna to bare witness.

It became a sordid tail of hate, contempt, and pain. Of three siblings by blood who’s hatred for the third caused a chasm between the two. How the death of one, lead to the deaths of good. How greed was the ultimate killer of all, and that there are no good men or bad men, but men who have choices that right and wrong. That an axe can chop wood, a bow can hunt for food, but spears and swords only serve to spill blood and takes lives. That if your lord asks to murder little girls then your lord is evil. And at the end of it, Cersei fell into a deep sleep, clutching a troubled Joanna.

The story her daughter crafted was filled with so much pain. So much sorrow. So much unnecessary death, and the death of everyone. It would make the Seven turn their backs on all who saw, and that not even the death of the wicked could ever right what was wrong, to return what was lost. Mortality, at its most primal.

“Milady!” A knock on the door signaled Kevan’s approach into the room. A nervous look on his face as the tension in his shoulders relaxed upon seeing Cersei at her mother’s side, sleeping soundly despite Kevan’s entrance.

“We found that an entire skin of wine drained in the kitchen. Several servants had said that Lady Cersei had been seen, walking with unnatural gait, and with a face of deep red in the halls.” Kevan looked nervous before approaching the sleeping girl. “Apologies milady, I shall take her to chambers now.”

“It’s alright Kevan,” Joanna placated. He looked to see that his brother’s wife had a small sad smile on her face.

“Milady?”

“It’s been a long time since my daughter has let her hair down. If she misses one day of lessons to rest her eyes and her mind, can truly not see why. Lesser girls could barely do what my daughter has done in their lives, and none at her age. Let her rest today.” Joanna brushed her daughter’s hair. Cersei shivered before clutching Joanna tighter. Kevan looked stricken with nervousness before sighing, a small smile before bowing. “I shall inform the Maesters and the Septa.” Without any other word, Kevan retreated out of Lady Joanna’s room. Shutting the door behind, leaving Joanna alone once more with her thoughts and her sleeping daughter.

 _So. It was just my daughter’s drunken mind, unable to distinguish truth from mummers tales._ Joanna thought, though she knew the story that Cersei foretold was more than just mummer’s tales. However how could one see the world devolve into ice and fire like so, and not have people truly able to respond with due actions. No, what Cersei told was just a story. One no doubt her sibling would love to hear when they were born. And if Cersei’s story were true, even just a little of it, Joanna knew that her children could weather the coming Winter.

However, she would not see that day. Shortly after giving birth to Tyrion Lannister, Joanna of House Lannister, wife to Tywin of House Lannister, Hand of the King, Warden of the West, and Lord Paramount of the Westerlands, suffered the birthing fever no midwife could treat. The strain of the birthing being too much to handle for her, and to mark her death worse, the child she bore was no babe. No, the creature that came from Joanna Lannister, was an imp.

In the year 273 after Aegon’s Conquest; Tyrion of House Lannister, the Dwarf of House Lannister, was born; and Lady Joanna of House Lannister, died.

-5-

It still hurts, I was never good with loss. Even with those I knew remotely, the idea that someone was no longer in the world for me didn’t sit well. Call it selfishness, wanting the only Mother figure in my life who’s actually said she was proud of me, happy of me, was everything that she dreamed off and more die, it hurt worse than being hit by that car.

I don’t know how long I cried, nor how long Jaime cried. I knew that Father never smiled again, and that his face was always stuck in the brooding solemn scowl on his face. I knew he looked at Tyrion with disgust, so much disgust that one was more surprised he didn’t bring a dagger to the babe himself.

I knew however. I knew that Tywin valued the sanctity of his house more than the people. Knew the title of “Kinslayer”, would be too much of a stain on the Lannister name for him to do. I knew it, and it sickened me so to see him do everything in his power for Tyrion, he never called him his son, only Tyrion or spawn, for the babe to die from… Other causes.

Improper wet nurses, were the one thing I noticed and that I made very clear I would be in charge of Tyrion. If Father minded, he didn’t voice his disproval. But I could see it in his eyes, Tywin Lannister’s eyes always spoke more than mouth, and even when his mouth spoke, his eyes roared.

“Sh… Tyrion, it’s alright. Cersei’s here. Cersei’s here.”

“Jaime too.”

I smiled softly as Jaime waited by the door, knowing full well he was too rough to actually hold Tyrion without hurting him unknowingly. My woman’s touch, no matter how odd or bizarre that sounded in my mind I knew that I now had that, was enough to cease Tyrion’s cries. At eight years, I knew that I had no actual way to feed Tyrion. I could only leave that bitch of a Wet-Nurse to do that.

I could however at least rock Tyrion to sleep, something that woman could never do. Tyrion cries eventually transitioned to soft breaths before I placed him back in his cradle once more. Shedding off my own to cover my baby brother.

“Do you think he’ll be my squire?” Jaime asked walking over with a grin on his face. He loved being an older brother, saying he’ll take Tyrion all over the world, protecting him as a Knight should.

“Jaime, sh, I just got him to sleep,” I protested as I pushed him out of the room.

“What, it is an honest question dear sister? If I am to be a Knight, then I need a squire on my adventures!” He laughed as he struck a pose, Uncle Kevan had given a wooden practice sword and he wore it religiously on his hip and drew his sword. I had small flash of Luke Skywalker as he posed, sword held high above his head, and I burst out laughing. “Cersei…”

“I mean nothing by this brother,” I smothered my laughs before flicking his forehead. He let out a wince before rubbing the spot. “I just think that Tyrion will be excited to be your squire. The Egg to your Duncan.”

“Yes! The Adventures of Jay and Tyr!” Jaime had stars in his eyes, and I wondered how such a moment of pure boyhood innocence could exist in a world where incestuous marriage, child rape and murder, and castration existed. “The Sword and the Half, we’ll be called!” A tense smile was what I could give him, my thoughts still troubling me.

Ignorance truly was bliss, but knowledge is the root of all understanding. Yes, knowing allowed me to actually say goodbye once.

“Blast it, you two have to stop running away from me!” We both turned to Uncle Gerion making his way towards us. Older now, his wild blond hair seemed to have a shine of sweat on him. He is the true definition of the “Cool Uncle” trope.

Gods I missed the internet… And rock music. And indoor hot water.

He had the Lannister surcoat etched on his tunic, and he kept his sword sheathed on his side, left hand keeping it from jostling out. Jaime sheathed his blade before we both turned to him.

“It’s cause your too slow dear Uncle,” Jaime said without any remorse. I let out a giggle, maybe I am rubbing off on my twin. Gerion didn’t look to pleased before lifting us over his shoulders.

“Wah!”

“Ah! Let me go! Let me go!” I began to beat his back as he held over his shoulders, and he only laughed in turn. My fists being nowhere near enough to damage to actually go through the thick cotton.

“You two act like runts, then I’ll treat you like runts,” Gerion chuckled. I felt my face flush when I felt my skirt ride up high from Gerion’s jostling. I smoothed down, the feeling of dresses fluidity being way too much for me half the time. I was a pants sort of person back then, thank you very much. “You two need to freshen up, we have an envoy visiting.” Feelings of fear raced through my heart. No, it couldn’t be…

“Who’s visiting?” Jaime asked for me. Gerion grinned.

“Why it is the Princess of Dorne, bringing along her youngest son and eldest daughter. Elia and Oberyn Martell.”

Okay… Time to network…

-6-

Oberyn was bored, and he hated having to see all these unworthy men fan themselves in front of his sister like thrice-damned peacocks. All throughout the South of Westeros were men who did little more than puff their chests and fan their titles like the damned peacocks. No, with how they made greatness to their “swords”, Oberyn saw them as little more than oversized cocks.

At least Baelor “Breakwind” has something more than tail feathers coming from behind him. When he told this to Elia, laughter was more than enough to make the trip to Casterly Rock worth it. Such a damned wit for a boy no older than four and ten name days.

“Oh, Oberyn stop sulking, this is the final castle before we can return home,” Elia reasoned as she brushed her brother’s shoulder. He nodded, more wanting to be off this ship, and at least spend a few days on his feet or on horseback.

Eventually Lannisport came into view, and by comparison, so did Casterly Rock. Oberyn could admit, the sight of the large castle walls standing atop the mountain itself was impressive. A bit arrogant, but then those who had a lion as their sigil were probably so.

“Elia, do you think they really shit gold?”

“Oberyn!” A hot flush went on his sister’s face as he laughed at his joke.

Eventually their ship docked in Lannisport. Their dornish ship easily recognizable amongst the Westerland’s navy. The horses were finally freed from their stables aboard the ship, and many Westerlanders looked in awe at the Dornish steeds that the Dornish envoy road.

Oberyn easily aided Elia in mounting her mare before easily swinging into the saddle of his stallion. With a short shout, the envoy moved through the streets of Lannisport and towards the road which lead to Castery Rock. The long twisting paths going through the city towards Casterly Rock. During the ride, Oberyn began to wonder about the Hand of the King’s children.

While this trip had been primarily for Elia’s tour to look for a husband, he had heard his mother and one of her ladies-in-waiting discuss the prospect of himself being betrothed to the Eldest child, Cersei Lannister.

He’s heard some vague rumors of the girl. Only seven namedays, but her beauty was already being spoken throughout the land. Like her mother, the late Joanna Lannister, she had fair skin and beautiful emerald green eyes, with the blonde Lannister hair cascading behind her like a waterfall of gold.

Oberyn sniffed at that rumor, as it seems that everyone in the Westerlands had hair that looked like “a waterfall of gold”.

He’d also heard some even more interesting rumors, that the girl could commune with the Lion under Casterly Rock, and that she had read every book which in all of the Westerlands, and some even from the Citadel.

And that she had two brothers, a twin and a dwarf. That despite her youth, her words held weight that many twice her age could not withstand, and that men were wrapped around her fingers like rings.

Oberyn may have scoffed at those rumors, but rumors are often based on slivers of truths. So, he kept his eyes narrowed as the large fortress that was Casterly Rock grew closer and closer. Eventually the envoy came to face fifty Lannister dismounted Knights, lead by a man that could only be Kevan Lannister.

Beside him was another man with surcoat of House Lannister, but with a younger face and playful grin, Gerion Lannister. Standing between the two were children, eerily similar in the face but below the neck their sexes were easily defined. A dress for one, a tunic and wooden sword strapped in a belt for the other.

“Princess Martell, we have been expecting you,” Kevan bowed as the Princess of Martel was helped off her horse. Oberyn did the same with Elia, before the three bowed to their Lannister hosts.

“We thank you for accommodating us,” their mother smiled before the Lannister Honor Guard parted and the Dorne envoy was let into Casterly Rock. At they were lead into the castle, Oberyn’s eyes went to the girl once more. With her back to them, and walking hand and hand with her brother, he’d be hard pressed to tell either apart from this view, even with the dress.

However, he could understand what they said about a girl whose hair seemed to be a waterfall of gold, the long locks of Cersei Lannister seemed to be very much like the rumors said. A smile on his face, perhaps a few years down the road, the girl’s beauty refining, he could see her easily making many men bend their knee just to see a glimpse.

“Oberyn, you’ve been quiet. Are you alright?” Elia whispered, coming close. Oberyn let a half smile grace features as he kept pace with their escort.

“Oh, dear sister, can’t I not admire the décor and wealth of the Lannister home?” Oberyn jested. A snicker from the side had Oberyn make a side long glance to Gerion Lannister, and the two shared a small play of humor between them.

 _Oh yes, Lannister were an interesting bunch…_ Oberyn thought as they were shown their quarters. However, throughout the entire escort, not a single hide nor hair of Tywin Lannister was seen. Princess Martell didn’t seem all that bothered by it however, and instead asked if Ser Kevan could lead her to Joanna’s room, so she could pay her respects to her dear friend.

The envoy dissipated now, the House Guards resting in their rooms while it seemed that Gerion Lannister disappeared. This left the children of both houses with each other.

Jaime Lannister bowed respect, with much forcefulness by Cersei. The two smaller children however immediately adored by Elia, while Oberyn saw whom lead the two. It wasn’t Jaime, that was for sure, no it was who he suspected, the Little Lioness.

“Can I see your sword?” Jaime asked Oberyn. Cersei tried to reign him in, but Oberyn only laughed good naturedly and popped his sword out of scabbard. The metal glinted in the light before Oberyn held it loosely in his hand. Jaime’s eyes stared with wonder at the blade, the scimitar certainly more different than what the guards at Casterly Rock had.

“It’s one sided!”

 _Nothing gets by this one much…_ Oberyn mused before his eyes went to the girl beside Jaime. Cersei stared, emerald eyes haunted by a question left unsaid, and when she looked up, Oberyn wouldn’t say it he wasn’t surprised by her intensity. _Little Lioness indeed._

“Our mothers used to be friends, when they were Ladies-In-Waiting for Queen Rhaella in King’s Landing,” Elia told the two. Jaime seemed to grow sullen at the mention of their mother, however Oberyn noted Cersei stiffened before seeing her hands clench at the hem of her dress. It would have ripped before a bright smile came formed on the girl’s face.

“Would you like to see Anna?” she asked suddenly. Both the Martell children looked confused before Jaime’s eyes widened.

“Cersei, are you su—”

He got no further before the older Lannister child grabbed Elia by the hand and lead her through the halls. Oberyn would have followed if not for Jaime grabbing his sleeve.

“What are you—”

“Don’t worry. Cersei’ll keep your sister safe. We need to get something however.” Then before Oberyn could protest further, he was lead away by Jaime until they reached the kitchens of Casterly Rock. The smells of imported spices and cooking meats came to Oberyn like a tidal wave. Jaime then let go of him before grabbing two large full cooked chickens.

“Could you grab the third. Anna get’s antsy around guests,” Jaime asked without any hint of politeness of manners. Oberyn indulged the boy’s request, genuinely interested to see where this was going. Not many of the Lords that they had visited had made him carry chickens anywhere, nor had they split the two apart.

Already Casterly Rock was beginning to be a more interesting trip than High Tower.

Jaime then lead Oberyn down several flights of stairs and abandoned halls. They made sure to keep hidden from the guards, who were no doubt aware that the children of their lord were once more going to visit it. The two eventually came to a large imposing oak door, ajar and Oberyn could see Elia sitting with a look of shock and fear on her face.

On impulse he pushed through the door, intent on speaking his mind and drawing his blade no matter the consequences. Guests Rights damned. He ceased his motions upon seeing what caused his sister’s paleness.

A large lioness, staring with large amber eyes at the two of them. Large maw opened to show the inch-long teeth which could easily tear a throat to pieces.

“The Mother protect us,” Oberyn gasped before he dropped the chicken he held in his hand. He fully intent to draw his blade had a rock not been thrown at his chest.

“I do not recommend you drawing your blade.” Oberyn blanched as he saw Tywin Lannister’s daughter stroking the fur beneath the Lioness. A commanding looks on her face as her emerald eyes narrowed at the hand holding the hilt of the blade.

Oberyn’s eyes flicked upwards to the taunt muscles of the Lioness in front of him. Her eyes narrowed as the large back muscles poked above her head in anticipation of a pounce. He’s heard how these creatures hunt, heard how dangerous it is to face one. With teeth and claws that can rend bone with a single instant. A leap that could encapsulated distances that very few horses could outrun.

Very slowly Oberyn Martell released his sword, making no sudden movements. He let out a sigh of relief upon seeing the creature relax. His eyes however could not fully grasp seeing Cersei Lannister at its head, stroking the fur.

“Anna, feeding time,” Jaime came walking in now. The two chickens he held prior still in his hand as he fearlessly walked forwards to the Lioness. Moving free of Cersei’s hold, the Lioness went to grab one chicken from Jaime’s grasp. She nuzzled her face on the boy, much to his delight, before retreating back into the cage to eat. Jaime noted the chicken that Oberyn dropped and brought it back to the other boy’s hand.

“If you feed her a chicken, she’ll like you.” Cersei’s voice was filled with mirth as Oberyn stared at the chicken in his hands. Jaime approached Elia, holding the chicken to her, to which she grabbed with a terse smile. Oberyn stood paralyzed by the eyes of the Lioness as his sister walked forward, hands holding the chicken in offering.

The Lioness stood up now. Its size easily dwarfing the child who stood to its side. Its padded forward silently, large eyes looking at Elia before dipping her head and grasping the chicken with her teeth. His muzzle brushed closed to the older girl’s face. The Lioness tipped her head back before the chicken disappeared into her gullet. Bones and flesh crushed between her jaws. Elia’s hands went up to brush the soft fur of the creature’s neck, marveling at its grandeur.

She stepped back as her brother stepped forward. The Lioness regarded coldly, looking at his eyes and accessing his worth. Not to be overmatched, not even by this beast, Oberyn stood his ground as he raised the chicken up for the Lioness. She knelt down, biting into it while his hand still held it. He could feel the very tips of her teeth on the back of his palm before the Lioness pulled back, taking the chicken with it and crunching it.

“Oh she likes you...” Cersei laughed as the Lioness went back to Cersei’s side. Oberyn let a wry grin appear on his face as he watched the Lady of Casterly Rock play with the large creature like a common house cat. He understood what the rumors meant by the men she had wrapped around her fingers, truly in a few years, the name Cersei Lannister would certainly be in the minds, and sadly the cocks, of many other Lords and their sons.

“So… The Lannisters?” Elia asked when they had retired for the night, still seeing no sight of Tywin Lannister. “How’s your opinion of them dear brother?”

“The boy wants to be a Knight, but the girl… She’s an interesting one. I certainly wouldn’t mind…” Oberyn let the thought trail off before he left his sister in her quarters and he walked back to his own. “Shame we couldn’t see the imp son of Lord Tywin… Though, I suppose seeing a girl tame a Lion much more interesting to talk about.”

And still not a single sight of Tywin Lannister.

-7-

Tywin Lannister knew his daughter would be waiting for him. Knew that he wouldn’t meet any of the Martells at all that day, knew that he wouldn’t honor Joanna’s agreement for Cersei or Jaime to wed the Dornish children.

So, it came to no surprise to him to see her there, late at night, no doubt having avoided all the guards went to keep her away Dining Hall. He knew his daughter’s competence was leagues above the guard’s incompetence, and he also knew that his daughter would bring Anna in order to further cement her stand in what she would discuss.

The Lioness getting in the Dining Hall no doubt one of the key main reasons as for why his daughter easily got into the Hall.

He poured himself a goblet of wine before seating himself at the head of the table. He knew why his daughter sat at the end, starring at her father’s eyes without any hint of flinching.

The venison on his plate was quickly cut apart away by Tywin, as he saw that his daughter did the same to her venison. A silence played between the two, neither giving an inch. Tywin expected such of his prodigal daughter. Almost made him wonder how terrifying she would have been had she been male.

“The Martells feel dishonored that you’ve not shown yourself father,” Cersei began after she finished her own cuts of deer. The Lioness at her side cracked the deer’s femur with audible break of the bone. Tywin regarded without much thought. “May I ask why?” Tywin did not respond immediately, choosing to chew his food in silence before swallowing it with a wine.

“The Martells are only associates of your mother, not I.” Tywin took another drink of wine as Cersei went to grab another leg of lamb for the Lioness.

“She promised them that either Jamie or I would marry either Princess Elia or Prince Oberyn,” Cersei responded. Her hands went to the cup of wine and Tywin was actually surprised to drink it without a flinch of shiver. Had she been drinking wine without anyone’s notice. Damn Gerion for his blindsight. “What is opinion on the matter?”

“Tyrion is more of a match for that Martell girl than Jaime,” Tywin responded curtly. His knife speared its way through the flesh of the boar before cutting its leg without any pause.

“Martells won’t take too kindly to that.”

“It wasn’t meant to be kind.”

“Much like having that wet-nurse be ill suitable for Tyrion.” Tywin knew what she was going ask. He knew what his answer was going to be, however he wanted to see the fruits of his labor. Let’s see how this Lioness would stand against her father.

“You wish to ask a change for that child’s wet-nurse?”

“Only to someone more competent than that bitch whose tits feed out filth and grime rather than milk.”

“You have proof of this.”

“No, no proof. Only a request.”

“Do you give me any reason for me to follow this request?”

“Oh yes indeed Father.” Cersei sent Tywin that disarming smile. A smile that could send a fleet of ships into burning inferno or a troop of men in the spears of their enemies. Reaching into the sleeve of her dress, Cersei pulled out a long golden emerald necklace. One Tywin recognize immediately. He did not speak, but he knew it.

“That wet-nurse had more. But this was one I was able to find from her.” Cersei put the necklace on top of the Lioness’ head before it padded over to drop it Tywin’s grasp. “And I can be sure that I’ll find all of those if you can ensure a much better wet-nurse for my brother.” The man gripped the necklace with strength and Cersei could see a single emotion flick in his eyes; anger.

Cersei then stood up now, her dress being smoothed down by clean hands. The Lioness padding next to her as she passed her father. Tywin looked at the gold and emerald necklace, the one his wore before she died. Damn wet-nurses.

“One more thing father, while refuting the Princess of Martell would be best for the House, attempt to do so that wouldn’t cause ire with them. The Dornish are a very… Passionate people…” With that, Cersei left, the Lioness padding beside her.

Tywin, for once, was left speechless.

-8-

The Princess of Dorne did not get her expected betrothal and bond to the Lannisters. And while she was very displeased with the fact, she at least was able to see the Daughter that Joanna had spoken so fondly off with the Ravens she sent her. So, to her, the trip was not a total loss, and could understand why Tywin saw his daughter as being fit to be betrothed to Rhaegar Targaryen.

Cersei Lannister every bit the cunning and mysterious child that Joanna described. The large Lioness which seemed to follow her around only served to accentuate that point, the Princess believing that fact being one of myth, but could only laugh as she saw it follow Cersei when she walked with her father to greet her.

And while the two adults spoke in great detail about “why’s and why not’s”, their two daughters spoke of other things. Elia spoke of the wonders of Dornes, of the water gardens of Dorne’s history. Cersei spoke of the stories of Lann the Clever, as well as many things her Uncle Gerion had told her about the Free Cities of Essos.

The Princess of Dorne also saw a rather interesting spectacle of what would happen if one slights a Lannister, Tywin especially. A wet-nurse, by both looks and smells not a very good one, stripped naked and whipped across her back. She went around to all those in Casterly Rock and made to walk all the way to Lannisport to tell all she met how she was a thief and a lair, stealing jewels when she was meant to take care of a babe for House Lannister. It was only later, when told by Cersei in private as to who’s jewels the thief had taken.

If there was any doubt that Tywin would do things to protect his house, then this act cemented that notion. Fear, that was a tool the Lannisters used with extreme potency. She’s heard the “Rains of Castamere” more than enough times in her stay to be aware of their danger… And perhaps their support.

 

Yes, Cersie found that she liked the Princess of Dorne and her children. Oberyn being exceptionally charming. Both the Martell were nonjudgmental towards Tyrion when she showed them the infamous “Imp of Lannister”. Cersei’s face had soured when that title came up, and Jaime boldly declared that’s he cut anyone down he called his brother that. Cersei gave her a brother a sweet kiss to his cheek when he said, and made him promise to protect their brother, if she could not.

That kiss however made Jamie feel funny… He’d still think about years later. Eventually it became too much for him to keep quiet about.

“Cersei?” His sister opened her eyes and nearly screamed as she saw Jaime see her from above her. Instead she stared with mute horror, glad the covers of her featherbed were over her mouth. “Are you awake?”

“… I am now,” she replied before pulling herself up. She pushed the covers off her bed before sitting up. Jaime couldn’t mask the heat that settled on his face as he saw the white night shift she wore ride a little low on her body. “What’s wrong Jaime? Can’t sleep.”

“… Yes. Can I sleep with you tonight?” Jaime grabbed his shift nervously. He knew his sister tended to be temperamental when it came to sharing a bed, muttering how hot it was when they were younger. Jaime would always hold her close, something she asked him not to do. He couldn’t help it, he always felt cold.

“Sure.” Cersei moved over a little on her bed, allowing Jaime to climb on. He slipped himself in the covers before Cersei turned to face him. Eyes already fluttering between open and closed as she went to sleep once more.

Jaime however felt tense and agitated. A feeling of nervousness settling in his stomach as he heard his sister breathe evenly. Her eyes and her lips relaxed and not in their usual tense form when under the gaze of their father. Jaime knew he wasn’t the smartest person, but he could see that Cersei was always tense and nervous, even when she smiled. It took a while to figure it out, but he eventually saw that everything Cersei did she always thought it through.

She helped him learn his letters, even if every time he saw them they still kept looking like the others and not what they were supposed to. She taught him better than Maesters, and he surprised their father when he came to see if he was doing as bad as the Maesters were saying he was. She made him promise that to protect Tyrion when they were older, because he could see their father hold no love their younger brother. Cersei also took the blame for spilling wine all over Tyrion’s old wet-nurse, even though it was Jaime’s leg that kicked the table. She took the cane to her backside without complaint, and in doing so, found that the wet-nurse had taken their mother’s jewelry.

Jaime stared at Cersei, and he felt the ghost of her lips on his cheek. He moved himself a little closer now, her breath now felt upon his face. Her lips looked soft, and despite only being ten and one namedays, Cersei already began to hold the appearance of a woman. He had accidentally come into her chambers once to wake her, to find herself only in her small clothes and the septa helping her with the changes to her body.

The redness of his face at seeing his sister’s pale body had not left him and persisted even as he was in the practice yard with Uncle Kevan.

Moving closer now, Jaime placed his forehead to Cersei’s. Her warmth spread to him and he felt himself feel whole. Yes, Cersei was his other half. They were twins, borne at the same time as two parts of one. Were meant to be two parts into one.

“Mmp!” Cersei eyes snapped open as she felt something cover her mouth. She stared as Jaime’s own eyes were closed as his lips were on hers. His arms were wrapped securely around her body as he began to move even closer, angling his head to deepen the kiss.

Panic set in as Cersei struggled against Jamie’s hold. She opened her mouth to scream, but Jaime moved his mouth closer. His tongue plunging into hers and attempting to mingle. Cersei grew light headed, her mind incoherent at the shock of her brother, her own twin, kissing her.

Jaime was lost in the throes of Cersei’s lips, being every bit as soft as he first felt on his cheek. His hand felt the fire which came from her body, enveloping his own to the core.

And then a swift knee severed their connection. Jaime let out a shout of pain as he grasped his groin while Cersei rolled out of the bed with a fast beating heart and blood as cold as ice. She scrambled away, her night clothes being torn by her rush, knees pulling the fabric till it ripped.

Once she found a wall to hold, she stood up on shaking legs. The low light of the dying candles showed her night clothes being ripped to the high thigh, barely any cover to mask the shake in her legs. While her lips were swollen and her heart beating frantically, Cersei’s mouth set in a tense line.

“C-Cersei?” Jaime’s voice was one of a wounded animal cries, a low moan filled with hurt and yearning. He looked up at her from her bed, green eyes reflecting off the torches so they appeared darker than normal, darker than they should be. “Cersei?”

“This… That was wrong Jaime…” Cersei’s voice sounded broken and in pain. It stuck a dagger in Jaime’s heart to hear like that, and it hurt even more to know that he was the cause of this. “That was very wrong Jaime… You… I… We are brother and sister.”

“I… I love you Cersei!” Jamie finally pushed back the pain in his lower and slid off the bed. He stood now in front Cersei, and she finally came to grips at the height difference between the two now. They were ten and one, and she knew she had already began to develop in her areas, she knew that Jaime was developing in his. “I love you. You and I, we are meant to be—”

“Do not finish that statement, brother.” The way she said brother caused Jaime to freeze. His eyes starring wide at the girl he would pledge his undying loyalty to, his soul and his body would given to her in its entirety if she were to ask it. “Do not… No, just… No!” Her voice began to grow strained as her hair began to hang in front of her eyes. “This is wrong… I… Shouldn’t have been… She was the one…” Dark muttering came from her.

“C-Cer—”

“Leave.” Cersei didn’t look up and Jaime felt dread wash over him.

“B—”

“Leave! Leave now or… Just leave!” Jaime saw something drop from behind the veil of hair. His heart was seized and he ran. He ran out of the room, perhaps a little too hastily. If he stayed for perhaps one second longer, he would have heard Cersei call out to him a soft voice to come back.

Instead the girl just collapsed against the wall. Knees pulled to her face as she began to weep. Weep and cry for many reasons; above all for oversight. She thought she knew everything, that she had complete knowledge of what was to be, what was, and what shall. She thought that she loved him like a woman loves a man, and that he was swept up in the passion.

But no, it was he who loved them first. And she never thought that was the case.

 


End file.
